<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can’t you leave me to die in peace by yuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678048">can’t you leave me to die in peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi'>yuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beaches, Blood, Comfort, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Harm, Swearing, crack if you squint, it's weird - Freeform, jaemin is weird, jaemin surfs, jeno ain't better, just jaemin and jeno being bros, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeno finds Jaemin floating in the sea and decides to interrupt his peace</p><p>“I don’t understand vampires,” he murmurs, frowning in distaste. “Blood tastes like shit.”<br/>“It tastes like metal.”<br/>“How do you know?” Jeno looks at him again. “Ever ate metal?”<br/>“Ever ate shit?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can’t you leave me to die in peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>self harm tagged only because Jaemin is being dramatic</p><p>this is completely self-indulgent and spawned from my 2 am mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jaemin chuckles, gaze focused on the starry sky above him. His body is immersed in the sea, the salt biting at the fresh cuts he made just minutes earlier. He’s spread like a starfish, clothes trying to drag him down, but his body is still too light to sink. His blond hair dances around his head as the waves command, the oily scent from the nearby boats filling his nostrils.</p><p>“Body found floating by the docks…*” He giggles to himself and closes his eyes.</p><p>A content hum leaves his lips as the warmth seeps from his small frame, head too close to the sharp rocks. If a larger vessel passes, the waves would carry him straight to them. There wouldn’t be just blood gushing from his wrists anymore. Jaemin wouldn’t mind, though. It would only speed up the process.</p><p>Suddenly, there’s sharp light pointing right in his face. Jaemin squints and lifts his numbing arm, trying to block it.</p><p>“What?” He snaps.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jeno asks and turns the flash from his phone in a different direction. “Why are you bleeding?”</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Jaemin rolls his eyes before closing them again. He relaxes on the surface, lips turning bluish.</p><p>Jeno clicks his tongue and descends over the rocks to the water. He sits on flatter one and takes off his shoes. From the corner of his eye he notices a knife, the blood dripping from the blade drank up by the starved rocks. He picks it up and sticks his feet in the cool water.</p><p>“You know,” he starts, grinning when Jaemin groans, “it would be a lot faster if you cut it down the length of your arm and not across your wrists.”</p><p>“I’m in no hurry.” Jaemin responds.</p><p>“But then someone might come and rescue you.” Jeno elevates an eyebrow and washes the blood off in the sea. He inspects the blade under the light of his phone. “What does it say?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“There’s something engraved in the blade.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaemin smirks and looks up at him again, “it says <em>fuck off</em>.”</p><p>Jeno rolls his eyes. “Immature prick.”</p><p>“Noisy bitch.”</p><p>Jeno remains silent for a while, the tips of his fingers running over the engravement.  Eventually, he brings it to his palm and presses it against soft skin. A thin red line forms in an instant and Jeno brings it to his lips, tasting himself.</p><p>“I don’t understand vampires,” he murmurs, frowning in distaste. “Blood tastes like shit.”</p><p>“It tastes like metal.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Jeno looks at him again. “Ever ate metal?”</p><p>“Ever ate shit?” Jaemin peeks at him through one eye, smirk on his lips.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did.” Jeno nods and Jaemin gives him a disgusted look. “A kid threw cow shit in my face. My mouth was opened. Couldn’t escape it.”</p><p>Jaemin feels his stomach twisting in knots at the thought.</p><p>“I had a fever for a week, puked till there was nothing left in me.” He shrugs and leans back, gaze back on Jaemin. “Wasn’t tasty either.”</p><p>“Christ.” Jaemin cringes. “Can’t you leave me to die in peace?”</p><p>“Now what kind of a friend would I be if I let you die in peace?” Jeno smirks. He slides lower and pushes Jaemin away with his foot. He receives a glare in return which Jeno rewards with a wink. “Date didn’t go well?”</p><p>Jaemin squares his jaw before answering. “Asshole called me a faggot.”</p><p>Jeno parts his lips to say something, but he’s too stunned to form a sentence.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” Jaemin groans and rolls around, burying his face in the water. But the scent of oil turns to actual taste so he straightens up, coughing and wiping his mouth with his forearm, only to find out it’s greasy too. “<em>Fuck</em>!”</p><p>Jeno moves his feet out of his way as Jaemin swims back, lifting himself up and onto the rocks. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, cringing at the feeling. Jeno offers him a hand but he pushes it out of his way and climbs up until he reaches the sandy top. He stomps over to the jetty and Jeno hears him jump off it.</p><p>He sighs and stands up, picking both the knife and phone with him. He follows him on the jetty, noticing him floating like a starfish once again.</p><p>“I mean,” Jaemin says, “what did he expect? I told him I was a dude from the start. Like… the fuck?!”</p><p>Jeno sits on the edge, the wood worn out from the salt and water. He crosses his leg and sets his phone in his lap. “The sharks will eat ya.”</p><p>“There are no sharks here, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I heard that old lady down the street saying she saw one this morning.”</p><p>“She saw a flying cock last week but no one believed her.”</p><p>Jeno hums and puts the phone away. He takes his shirt off and wiggles out of his pants. “It’s hot tonight.”</p><p>“Summer’s coming.” Jaemin mumbles, sparing a glance in Jeno’s direction just in time to scurry away because he’s making a dive right next to him. When he dives out, flipping his hair aside and grinning, Jaemin smacks him over the head. “Are you trying to kill me?!”</p><p>“Don’t you wanna die?” Jeno wiggles his eyebrows and swims away before Jaemin can hit him again.</p><p>“I swear,” Jaemin shakes his head, “sometimes I question your friendship.”</p><p>“You know what they say,” Jeno shouts, preparing for yet another dive, “pick your enemies more carefully cause they’ll stick with ya longer.*”</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Always so dramatic.”</p><p>“Look who’s talking!” Jeno calls out and dives in. He moves swiftly through the water, his long limbs carrying him smoothly. He swims out next to Jaemin, flipping his hair again and getting droplets in his face. Jaemin gives him a look but makes no move to hit him again. “Why didn’t you stay with Jaehyun?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs, bringing his palms to his stomach and enjoying the ripples in the water Jeno creates next to him. “All he wanted to do was fuck.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Jaemin clicks his tongue. “Was just too easy.”</p><p>Jeno frowns. “…what?”</p><p>“It turned boring, I guess.” Jaemin murmurs and looks at him. “We fucked literally everywhere. All excitement went <em>poof</em>.”</p><p>“Did he fuck you in your momma’s kitchen?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Balcony?”</p><p>Jaemin hums. “On our second date.”</p><p>“Beach?”</p><p>“In the middle of the day,” Jaemin grins, “while it was still crowded. No one suspected a thing.”</p><p>“And you dumped him?” Jeno asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Yep.” Jaemin sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, washing the grease off.</p><p>“Dumbass.” Jeno shakes his head and swims towards the shore.</p><p>Jaemin turns his head, gaze focused on Jeno’s strokes. He watches him reach the shallows, ass white even in the darkness. He remembers the cuts on his wrists and brings them closer to his face to inspect the progress. Alas, the bleeding has stopped. He lets out a groan and heads to the shore himself.</p><p>He finds Jeno sitting in his pants, droplets of water sliding down his lean torso. Jaemin drops onto the sand next to him, his soaked clothes clinging to him like second skin. He leans into his side silently, head resting over Jeno’s shoulder. Moments later, Jeno places his head on top of his. There’s nothing but the sound of waves washing ashore and the stars in the sky around them.</p><p>“Jeno?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Jaemin hums. “Nothing.”</p><p>“’kay.” Jeno glances at him and grabs one of his arms. He brings it closer, looking at the cuts. Then he trails his tongue over one, tasting him much like he did earlier with his own wound. “It’s the same.”</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes and flicks him in the nose. “What if I have some disease?”</p><p>“Now I’ll have it too.” Jeno lifts his head and shrugs.</p><p>“What if you die?”</p><p>“We’re all going back to dirt one day anyway.*” Jeno hums and lies down on the sand. It sticks to his wet back and Jeno tries not to move too much else it might end up in unwanted places.</p><p>“Not me.” Jaemin leans forward, brings knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I’ll go back to the ocean.”</p><p>Jeno places an arm under his head and watches him. “Surfing championship is next week.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You’d better not die, else I’m going to get you back.”</p><p>Jaemin snorts. “How you gonna do that?”</p><p>“Haven’t figured it out yet.” Jeno hums and closes his eyes.</p><p>Soft breeze brushes past them, ruffling their wet locks. Jaemin shivers and wraps his arms tighter, the matching pendant he and Jeno wear around their necks bouncing off his chest. He sighs and stares into the distance, listening to the rumbling of the waves and the sound of the crickets in the distance.</p><p>“You’re afraid.” Jeno says softly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaemin admits.</p><p>“You’ll do good, you always do.”</p><p>“What if I slip?”</p><p>“I’ll be there to catch you.” Jeno places his palm on the small of his back. “Literally, I’m the lifeguard.”</p><p>Jaemin snorts and turns to him. “Can I suck you?”</p><p>“That upset, huh?” Jeno laughs. “Fine, whatever.”</p><p>Jaemin pouts, fingers already tugging on the waistband of his pants. “I know you didn’t get laid in weeks, it’ll do you good too.”</p><p>Jeno lifts his ass in the air for Jaemin to slip the pants lower. “I was too busy.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Jaemin rolls his eyes and leans over, taking his limp member in his mouth to bring it to life.</p><p>Jeno hums in content and lies down. He feels himself stiffening, Jaemin’s tongue doing wonders to the tip of his cock. When he glances at him again, he’s bobbing his head furiously. He feels him squeeze the balls and Jeno has half a mind not to groan too loud.</p><p>“That stressed, huh?” He asks, fingers coming up to Jaemin’s hair.</p><p>He receives a glare in return before he’s pulling away with a <em>pop</em>. Jaemin licks his lips and answers, “shut up. I’m doing you a favour too.”</p><p>Jeno raises his arms in surrender. “My bad.”</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes and takes him between his lips again, tongue poking at the slit and licking at the precum. It leaves Jeno groaning, fingers slipping back into Jaemin’s hair and tugging him to take more.</p><p>“You there!” They hear a shout behind them and Jaemin abruptly pulls away. “This is a public beach!”</p><p>They scramble up in an instant, stumbling over the sand as they run towards the nearby forest. Jeno stuffs his cock back in his pants in haste as Jaemin grabs his arm and pulls him. The man points a flashlight in their direction and they barely make it for the trees, pine needles poking their bare feet.</p><p>When their lungs start burning and legs aching, they slow down to a stop. Jaemin stumbles over a fallen branch and drops to the ground, laughter erupting from his chest. Jeno doubles over, holding onto his stomach as he too falls into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“I think that was your dad.” Jaemin tells him minutes later.</p><p>“<em>Oops</em>.” Jeno laughs and pulls him off the ground.</p><p>“Would be interesting if he found out,” Jaemin says, bursting into laughter again.</p><p>“I think he’d lock me up for the rest of my life.” Jeno shakes his head, hands feeling up his pockets. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think I dropped my phone.”</p><p>“I’ll buy you a new one, come on.” Jaemin tugs on his arm.</p><p>“With what money, moron?” Jeno follows him anyway, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“The one I win from the competition.” Jaemin glances at him, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Confident, I see.” Jeno laughs and slings an arm around his shoulders. “You still owe me that suck, too.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Jaemin says, pushing his arm away.</p><p>Jeno clicks his tongue. “Prick.”</p><p>Jaemin looks at him, flashing him a bright smile. “Bitch.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>marked with * are references from Joe Abercrombie's The First Law trilogy. the novels have absolutely nothing to do with this fic, but these lines kinda sneaked in without me noticing. (go check him out, he's a god)</p><p>thank you for reading! comments and kudos feel like christmas!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/yuichi31664032">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/yuichi31664032">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>